Dusta Putih
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Sang pria tua menanti, demi sebuah janji yang entah kapan akan terpenuhi... Pilot!Kise x Teacher!Kuroko. Terjemahan nista dari White Lie. RnR, minna? xD


***mari bikin shameless confession disini: saya sedang terkena blok penulis tingkat propinsi #dibuang. Jadi pengennya saia bikin lanjutan fic multichap saia yang terlantar, atau nerusin proyek Hikago yang gak kelar-kelar, tapi feelnya nggak ada. Buat memulai feelnya, akhirnya saia nerjemahin fic lama saia dari bahasa Inggris ke Bahasa Indonesia. Beberapa bagian dari ficnya di-rewrite sih, seperti terjemahan saia lainnya. Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk Fujimaki Tadatoshi atas Kuroko no Basuke-nya dan kagrra, buat shiroi uso-nya yang bikin kokoro retak. Seperti biasa pula, saia pasti ngemis RnR dari reader-tachi sekalian ;)***

_Sebuah janji yang larut dengan angin, suatu hari nanti akan melewati masa..._

Narita, Heisei '67.

Pria tua itu menerawang saat ia menatap burung-burung besi yang beterbangan, mulai lepas landas hingga menembus angkasa, seakan menanti sebuah janji yang entah kapan akan terpenuhi. Ia melakukannya setiap pagi, tanpa pernah absen walaupun sekali. Di sudut yang sama ia terus menanti, sendiri, sejak fajar menyapa hingga hari hampir berganti.

Ia melakukannya selama tiga puluh tujuh tahun tanpa henti, namun ajaibnya, orang-orang yang mengenali siapa dirinya hanya segelintir. Jarang sekali ia berbicara pada siapapun di Narita, tempatnya mengabdikan diri pada penantiannya yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Hanya saat ia membeli makanan atau keperluan lainnya ia mengangkat suara lemahnya, yang lebih mirip bisikan. Semua orang di bandara telah menganggapnya bayangan, atau monumen rusak yang tak lagi terawat, karena keberadaannya yang dipertanyakan. Hei, sekali lagi, pembeda seorang manusia hidup dan patung adalah suara, bukan? Jika kau tak banyak bersuara dan memilih untuk selalu diam di tempat yang sama setiap harinya, rasanya tak salah jika orang-orang menganggapmu, dan memperlakukanmu, layaknya patung yang tak bernyawa.

Akan tetapi bagaimanapun ia diperlakukan, ia akan selalu kembali ke sana, karena di sanalah ia diperintahkan untuk menanti kedatangan belahan jiwanya, seorang pilot di maskapai kebanggaan Jepang. Sang pilot berjanji akan pulang, dan menanti sang pria di koridor tiga. Jemari mereka bertautan, kehangatan tubuh mereka jadi saksinya. Ia percaya, karena sang pilot tak pernah berdusta sebelumnya.

Namun manusia hanya bisa berencana dan bertanya-tanya, dan hanya Tuhan yang memiliki kunci jawaban atas segala hal di dunia, termasuk sumpah-sumpah mereka. Kemudian kali ini, nampaknya Ia memutuskan bahwa mereka tak mungkin bersanding. Ditiupkan-Nya badai besar di sebuah bagian dunia, dan badai itu pun menelan JAL726, yang tengah melintasi belahan itu saat badai menerpa, bersamanya. Sejak beberapa hari setelah kejadian, tak lagi ada berita mengenai keberadaan penumpang, awak pesawat, dan siapapun yang ada di dalamnya. Tim pencarian menyerah, pihak maskapai pun hanya dapat berbelasungkawa. Berita itu pun kemudian tenggelam dalam lubang hitam bernama skala prioritas media. Tentunya, tak mungkin memberitakan sebuah insiden terus-menerus dalam hitungan bulan, atau tahun, hingga mengabaikan kejadian-kejadian lainnya dalam kehidupan. Bersama dengan tenggelamnya berita itu dari media, semua orang pun melupakannya.

_Kecuali si pak tua._

Ia tak pernah meratap. Dalam kesunyian, harapannya tetap menyala, ia tetap percaya bahwa suatu saat kelak sang penerbang akan pulang, meskipun tak ada yang tahu kapan. Rambut biru mudanya boleh berubah menjadi abu-abu, tubuh tegapnya boleh merapuh, namun ada dua hal yang tak pernah berubah darinya, bahkan saat sang waktu dan kenyataan dengan kejamnya memaksa. Hal itu adalah cintanya pada sang penerbang, juga sumpahnya di hadapan altar untuk menghabiskan kehidupan bersama hingga ajal menjemput mereka berdua. Sebuah sumpah, apapun bentuknya, tentu bukan untuk dilanggar, bukan?

Namun demikian, ia tetaplah seorang manusia. Adakalanya ia berkhayal, pun jua membisikkan kalimat-kalimat kutukan, entah pada siapa. Pada Tuhan tak berani ia menujukannya, dan ia jelas paham bahwa tak ada gunanya mengutuk maskapai penerbangan tempat sang penerbang bekerja. Resiko pekerjaan, begitu ujar mereka, dan sang pria pun memahaminya. Kalimat-kalimat itu kemudian ditujukannya, secara absurd, pada Fujiko Fujio sang pencipta Doraemon atas fantasi mereka tentang mesin waktu, jua pada para ilmuwan yang tak kunjung menemukan implementasi atas mimpi itu.

Karenanya ia hanya bisa mengandalkan mesin waktu alamiah yang dimilikinya, berupa kenangan. Bait-bait memori tentang sang penerbang masih tersimpan dengan lengkap dalam benaknya, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka hingga hari dimana ia memulai penantiannya, tak ada sedikitpun yang terbuang. Perjumpaan pertama mereka terjadi di sekolah menengah pertama, saat ia melatih sang penerbang untuk bermain, dan mencintai basket, olahraga yang sempat mengharumkan nama mereka. Bersama mereka melempar shoot dan pass, untuk memenangi gelar demi gelar juara. Saat perlahan cinta tim mereka akan basket sebagai olahraga menghilang terkikis kesombongan, sang pria memilih mundur dari tim mereka. Tiada yang menyadari kepergiannya, juga alasan dibaliknya, kecuali sang penerbang. Sang pria tua adalah pria keras kepala semasa mudanya, jadi apapun yang dilakukan sang penerbang untuk membujuknya kembali menjadi anggota bayangan adalah sia-sia belaka.

Sang penerbang, sayangnya, tak menyadari alasan kedua kepergian sang pria tua, selain karena kecintaan tim mereka pada basket yang memudar. Alasan keduanya, sang pria jatuh cinta pada sang penerbang. Ia berpikir, dengan menjauhkan diri, rasa cinta itu akan lenyap tanpa sisa dan bukti. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan persahabatan mereka karena harapannya yang tak masuk akal. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, kehidupan sekolah menengah atas pun dimulainya, di sekolah yang berbeda dari sekolah si penerbang. Di sekolah barunya, ia, tentu saja, berbasket kembali.

Benang merah bernama takdir menyatukan mereka, meskipun kali ini mereka berstatus rival di lapangan. Lagi-lagi, sang pria tua membiarkan perasaannya mengendap, tanpa menyatakannya. Barulah pada pertemuan kembali mereka yang ketiga kalinya, dalam reuni setelah mereka lulus perguruan tinggi, ia menyadari bahwa ia tak sendiri; sang penerbang pun memiliki rasa yang sama. Rupanya, peribahasa "jarak akan menutup celah-celah antara dua hati manusia", memang benar adanya. Perpisahan selama beberapa tahun telah mematangkan masing-masing dari mereka, hingga pada hari dimana perjumpaan itu tiba, masing-masing dari mereka telah menemukan jawaban dan kesiapan untuk menghadapi apapun resiko dari pengakuan atas perasaan mereka.

Resiko itu tidak terjadi, tentu saja, karena perasaan mereka toh setara. Sang pria bahkan kadang tertawa sendiri dalam penyesalannya. Jika saja ia lebih awal menyatakan perasaannya, waktu mereka bersama harusnya lebih lama, begitu pikirnya. Namun penyesalan itu tak bertahan lama, karena sejenak setelah mereka berdamai dengan hati masing-masing dan mengakui bahwa mereka saling mencinta, sang penerbang melamar sang pria tua.

Altar putih tempat mereka mengikat janji suci, kapel sunyi di distrik tetangga yang tak banyak dikunjungi, dan ekspresi serius sang penerbang di hadapan sang padri, ia masih mengingatnya. Seulas senyum tipis, mungkin akan terbaca sebagai senyum tipis bagi orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya dengan baik, mampir di bibirnya. Jiwanya tersenyum lebar, namun raganya tak bisa dipaksa, sepertinya, karena raga itu telah terlatih untuk menyembunyikan segala ekspresi yang dimilikinya. Senyum lebar dalam jiwanya tetap terjaga meskipun mereka jarang bersua. Sang pria tetap setia dengan pekerjaannya, guru taman kanak-kanak kecil di distriknya (pekerjaan itu ia tinggalkan pada hari dimana pesawat yang diterbangkan sang penerbang hilang, nampaknya). Sang penerbang pun sama, dengan lihai ia membawa burung besi dengan ratusan penumpangnya hampir setiap hari. Saat mereka bersua, mereka belajar tentang cinta, tentang kehangatan, tentang kehidupan. Singkat, memang, namun bukankah kualitas pertemuan dalam sebuah hubungan lebih penting daripada kuantitasnya?

Pernikahan mereka terjadi pagi itu, empat puluh tahun lalu. Di hari yang sama tiga puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu, pesawat JL726 yang dibawa sang penerbang hilang. Namun demikian, ia tetap menanti dengan penuh harap. Selama belum ada kepastian bahwa sang penerbang benar-benar telah meninggal dunia, ia tetap percaya bahwa suatu hari kelak, sang penerbang akan pulang dan menantinya di koridor tiga, dan ia pun percaya bahwa ia harus ada di sana, menjemputnya. Maka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia pun memulai penantiannya saat fajar mulai muncul dari ufuknya.

Perlahan sang surya mulai naik, dan cuaca yang awalnya hangat pun mulai menjadi panas terik. Pemanasan global nampaknya telah mencapai Jepang, hingga temperatur siang itu pun mulai naik pada titik yang mulai membahayakan siapapun tanpa pelindung. Namun ia tetap menanti, tanpa payung, tanpa pelindung. Jika ia harus meninggal dalam penantian, tak jadi masalah baginya. Apapun, ia rela mengorbankannya, demi melihat kembali sang penerbang.

Nanodetik berubah menjadi mikrodetik. Mikrodetik berubah menjadi milidetik. Milidetik berubah menjadi detik. Detik menjadi menit. Menit menjadi jam. Orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tiba, namun ia tak menyerah.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kemudian, di tengah teriknya matahari, sebuah suara melintasi organ pendengarannya. Ia tak perlu memroses suara itu lebih dalam, ia mengenal pemiliknya siapa.

Orang yang telah ia nantikan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Sini!"

Di sebuah landasan, sang penerbang, dengan senyum lebarnya, baru saja turun dari pesawat yang dikemudikannya.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu menunggu lama..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun kemudian berlari pada landasan tempat ia melihat si penerbang. Peduli setan apakah ia tengah berhalusinasi atau penampakan sang penerbang hanyalah hasil dari ilusi optikalnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa suara, dan wujud yang dilihatnya, adalah nyata.

Sayangnya, ia lupa bahwa pesawat yang akan lepas landas di landasan itu, pun teriakan orang-orang yang mencegahnya berlari ke landasan, adalah kenyataan. Pesawat itu tetap terbang, dan bersamanya, terbang juga jiwa sang pria tua, menuju haribaan-Nya...

* * *

><p>"<em>Kita akan bertemu kembali" – sebuah dusta yang lebih putih dari salju dan awan<em>

"Maaf, Kurokocchi. Namun kita bertemu kembali, kan, akhirnya? Apa kau kesepian tanpa aku?"

Pada akhirnya, sang penerbang, Kise Ryota, dan sang pria tua, Kuroko Tetsuya, kembali bersua, di sebuah gravitasi yang menjadi akhir setiap manusia. Sang pria tua tersenyum bahagia; ia telah membuktikan bahwa penantiannya tak sia-sia.

"Aku kesepian, Ryota-kun. Namun aku bahagia, karena aku telah menjaga sumpah kita..."


End file.
